I currently spend most of my time taking first year medical classes. In my second year I will finish up medical school classes and spend six months doing clinical clerkships. In my third year (Fall 2005) I will become a full time graduate student in the Genomics and Computational Biology graduate group finishing course requirements while working in a thesis lab. I am interested in further developing and applying my mathematical background to problems in medicine; specifically, I am interested in the mathematical modeling of physiological processes to gain a better understanding of pathological mechanisms. Math is a powerful tool when coupled with laboratory research and supplements cell and molecular approaches. Together they can be used to advance our understanding of molecular and cellular processes. Such interdisciplinary efforts can offer innovative insight into existing pathophysiology questions. [unreadable] [unreadable]